Vampires Don't Drink Tea
by dust.bunny.agency
Summary: [ItaSasu] In the vampire realm humans are used as slaves. When Sasuke is taken as a slave and sold to Itachi,a powerful vampire, he wasn't expecting to become a star player in the vampire's hectic life.
1. Chapter 1

In the vampire society humans are sold as merchandise. This proved to be a convenience because when vampires have a constant resource the chances of the human realm becoming aware of their existence became non-existent. But what attracted Itachi to the underground slave dealer was the fact that in the Vampire realm, humans had no rights. Humans were items, property, slaves, servants, and disposable if that's what you wanted. After a hundred years of venturing into the human world for a meal, Itachi had grown tired of the excursions. He needed something new to hold his interest, and what better to amuse himself than something far inferior to him.

The store owner showed him the slaves, but even if it didn't show on his stoic expression, Itachi was disappointed. Not one of them had that light in their eyes that was coveted in those of the living._Pathetic_. All had been broken under the owner's forced obedience.

He mearly glanced at their eyes as he passed, frowning as he passed each and every that harbored hollow eyes. Dead. They would give no amusement to him at all.

"Do you have anything else? Maybe one that is less obedient?" he inquired.

The owner looked hesitant, but lead him down a separate hallway, venturing much deeper into the compound that he would have originally liked.

On reaching a heavy metal door the owner turned to him.

"Are you sure? We haven't successfully disciplined him yet." he owner said shakily.

"Quite." this was getting on Itachi's nerves.

So the man unbolted the door, and led the vampire inside. The room was dark, the only light being let into the room from a small barred window. Against one wall was a figure restrained with chains. With further scrutiny, the figure appeared to belong to a teenage boy. The boy was attractive with ebony hair, and porcelain skin. But what enticed him the most about the boy was his eyes--Dark pools of black were glaring at him beneath midnight lashes. This one wasn't broken.

"I like this one." Itachi stated with an air of finality.

The owner looked at him--shocked, "W-what? Seriously?"

"How much?"

"Seven hundred..."

"Deal."

Itachi turned to the chained youth again. The boy's glare still hadn't subsided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt so stupid! How could he have just let them accost with him like that? He had dignity. Didn't he? Well, whatever dignity he had left, it was gone now. The blatant obscurity of his situation was enough to make him want to drop his pride and start laughing hysterically. 'Hah!' he thought, 'just wait until Naruto finds out that I got kidnaped by weirdos, abused in an attempt to make him obey them, and then sold to a Vampire!' It was hilarious. In his mind he was already on the floor, trying to keep his mirth under control. Sasuke didn't follow his mind's example, but only because under the strangeness of it all, he was in considerable danger.

His new _Master_ was pushing him into what appeared to be a store. Alright, so he was scared mean, who wouldn't be? Sasuke's new _Master_ was a _Vampire_. A fucking Vampire for Christ sake! He was now the slave of one of the foulest creatures on earth. Or was he even still on earth? Augh! Screw the thinking, he just know that he was in one of the worst situations he had ever been in!

"--something black..."

In his recent observations of his station in life, Sasuke had missed everything his benefactor had said.

"Repeat that."

Itachi frowned at being given an order from his new slave, but brushed it off as a lack of discipline.

"I said--I can't have you wearing those rags in my home, so pick out something black."

Sasuke might have let it go and followed the order, but something had peaked his interest.

"Why black?"

Itachi debated on just ignoring the boy, but hadn't he just bought the boy for his own amusement?

"Everyone that stays in my home wears black. So hurry an pick something or I will do it for you." he threatened.

So without any further delay, Sasuke picked out some clothes, and they were on their way. To where? He didn't know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was still admiring his new pet's clothing, but now he wanted information. Leading the boy into the café, he dragged them to a table seeing out the window. Sitting down, instead of allowing Sasuke to sit down across from him, Itachi pulled him onto his lap. This action elicited a deep blush to tint the boy's cheeks. Itachi silently applauded himself. This was amusing. But if this was going to stay amusing, he was going to have to mildly discipline the boy.

"I am going to make this absolutely clear. From now on you have no rights, in this society you are considered an object, an item, a pet, a thing to be toyed with, a servant. Do you understand?"

He watched the boy fidget, and then hesitantly nod his head. Then, relaxing a bit, he continued his onslaught.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked non-chalantly .

The slave hesitated again, but softly admitted "Sasuke."

"Mmm. Age?"

"I'm fifteen." Sasuke admitted.

"Birth date?"

"September 8th..."

"Relatives?"

"None."

"Do you have any health defects?"

"No."

"Significant other?"

"No."

"Medications?"

"None."

Sasuke was saved for the moment when the waitress came-

"Hello. What can I get for you today, Itachi-san?"

"Mmm...a British cup of AB will do for now, Tenten."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly with your drink." She chirped.

Itachi spent the remainder of the time studying Sasuke. The boy was beautiful. He seemed to glow in the evening light cascading in through the wide window of the café. Sasuke's eyes still appeared as endless as they had only a few hours ago when Itachi had first laid eyes on him. His skin sill had its milky complection, yet now in the sun, Sasuke's ebony hair held an almost blue tint to it. Now that Itachi was examining him, Sasuke's figure almost seemed feminine. The boy was slender, but still obviously muscular.

"Here you go Itachi-san.: said Tenten, setting down a teapot and a black and red decorated tea cup.

Curious, Sasuke questioned "What kind of tea is that?"

Chuckling, Itachi answered "Vampires don't drink tea, Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke paled as Itachi leaned forward and poured a dark red liquid onto his tea cup. Blood. Vampires drink blood.

'Oh, That's...nauseating!' Sasuke reflected as Itachi brought the cup to his lips, taking a sip.

A shiver wracked his frame as Itachi set down his cup on the saucer, his red eyes staring at him as if he were looking through him.

But now that he was looking, Itachi did have red eyes. Deep crimson pools with malicious intent. A little creepy, but strangely sensual. Itachi harbored a hard, stony look. His silky black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail reaching his mid back. His build was a little stocky at the shoulder, but the rest of him was long and sinuous. Itachi was radiating a strong aura of power.

"Now Sasuke..." Itachi said, letting his words trail off.

"What is your blood type?" he inquired, adjusting Sasuke's weight higher on his lap.

As sudden realization of what Itachi had asked him, he paled and his eyes widened in shock.

Inside Sasuke's mind, thoughts had gone on fast forward. Panicked 'Vampires don't ask people what their blood type is, it-it just doesn't happen!' 'but it did...' said another voice in his head. 'I give up!' said the first voice, screaming in frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was amusing, very amusing indeed, Sasuke hadn't spoken in over a minute after Itachi had asked him the question, so now it was time to interrupt his thoughts.

"Sasuke, are you going to answer my question?" Itachi asked in an overly patient tone. "Or I suppose I could find out myself..." he whispered into Sasuke's ear, pulling him closer. Sasuke stiffened considerably. 'Oh, toying with him is already my favorite activity.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Itachi seemed to dismiss my silence and resumed drinking his "tea". It was uncomfortable, but it was better than Itachi interrogating me.

It had been five minutes and Itachi was now staring right at me. Well, that is until a tall silver haired man interrupted him.

"Your car is ready, Itachi-sama." he said.

"Ah. Arigatou Kakashi, we'll be along shortly." Itachi spoke, disinterested.

Pushing me off his lap and into a standing position, Itachi laid down some money and stood himself.

"Come Sasuke," he spoke, and took a step towards the door.

On exiting the small café, Itachi stopped to wait for him just shy of a black sedan. The man named Kakashi got put of the drivers seat and opened the back door.

By now I was standing quite close to the car.

"Get in." Itachi ordered.

When I followed suit, he closed the door, walked around to the other side, and sat in the seat next to me.

"To the estate, Itachi-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes." was Itachi's curt reply.

And then the ride to what I can only picture as some sort of large home commenced in silence. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. At least Itachi wasn't staring at me anymore, but out the window at the passing scenery. So deciding that was the best course of action, he looked out the window as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

A tree...

Another tree...

Hedge...

Wall...

A lamp post...

A dog...no wait.

Oh, Mr. Steven let out his hell hounds...

With his advanced sight, Itachi could view them perfectly. The hounds seemed to be stalking something. With further examination it seemed to be-

At the sight of two hell hounds ripping through an entire heard of sheep, Itachi paled, well, at least he would have could he have been able to get any paler. (A/N major blood shed, blood and flesh flying everywhere...and you get the picture.)

Then he mused that they should be getting close to the estate by now, and glancing out his window revealed his Grand Mansion. And glancing back at Sasuke told him that he had seen it too. Hell, the boy's eyes seem to be as big as saucers.

"Like what you see?" he ventured.

Sasuke glanced back at him.

"Well, there aren't many places that large in the area that I used to live in..." he replied.

"Yes, I suppose there aren't..." Itachi mused just loud enough for him to hear.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything, looking out the window once again at the approaching castle-like structure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The estate was enormous, something that could have been considered a castle that the royalty resided in, but still resembled a mansion in more ways than one. As they got closer Sasuke also noticed that the road had turned to cobble stones with an elegant pattern of squares leading up to the front entrance. The car stopped.

Kakashi had parked the vehicle right at the front.

"We have arrived, Itachi-sama. Would you like me to have dinner brought up to you?" asked Kakashi.

"No, I don't have much of an appetite today, but I would like you to get Sasuke a decent meal. I'm sure Iruka will have something for him." Said Itachi as he fluently stepped out of the car, Sasuke following suit not as gracefully.

"I would also appreciate it if you would acquaint him with the cook and my business associates--and refrain from giving Deidara an incentive to bleach my clothes again..." Itachi growled out, giving Kakashi a glare.

"Of course not, how could you even think of accusing me of such a thing?" Kakashi said with an innocent disbelieving tone, demolishing his ruse with a grin that spread across his face. (Yes, Kakashi is not wearing a mask.)

"That's a false claim Kakashi, and if you let Kokuzu molest Sasuke I'll have your head!" Itachi warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Itachi-san." Kakashi said.

Sasuke paled, but followed them in never-the-less. He was now aware that if he attempted to run away, Itachi would just drag him back. Then he'd be in a hell all his own. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try, just...not right now.

"Alright Sasuke, lets go meat Itachi's _crazy_ friends!" Kakashi said cheerfully, completely rid of his cool exterior.

"hn." he confirmed, and followed after his cheerful guide who was rampaging toward the kitchen--he was spouting something of that sort...at least that's what it sounded like. So far, Sasuke was convinced that Kakashi was insane...or bipolar.

They had gone through a large ebony hallway, long and regal. Stupid rich people and their beautiful homes. That brought up another subject--Itachi, his gorgeous owner. Sasuke had concluded that it really was useless arguing with himself. Alright so Itachi was pretty, he didn't care much, and it surely wasn't a bad thing. At least he didn't flaunt it--unlike his pink-haired stalker. She gave him the creeps--and was determined to marry him. Fat chance of that, now that he was the possession of a vampire. Come to think of it, he wouldn't be able to see _anyone_ he knew ever again. Sighing, he continued to trail after Kakashi on his mission to the illusive Kitchen.

Catching something Kakashi was ranting to the high heavens--' Flying turkey and green cows?' where did that come from?

"Are you sure you're bringing me to the kitchen or in circles?" Sasuke asked, bored.

Kakashi just ignored his question, or just didn't hear it and continued the venture to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed again, thus deciding to count the doors as they passed them. '_one, two, three...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi watched as his new slave obediently followed Kakashi out of the entryway. Knowing Kakashi it could take them hours to get done with what he had been asked to. 'Oh well, it's not like I don't have all of eternity to get what I want from Sasuke.' contemplated Itachi. A smirk appeared on his face when he remembered hearing from the slave trader that Sasuke was still a virgin. 'Heh. Not for long.' he added mentally, for Itachi would never voice these kind of thoughts aloud.

Itachi really was getting hungry, but he tossed it aside. He had work to do, and besides--he'd eat later.

Taking the stares at a leisurely pace--Itachi was soon in his office, getting to work on legal documents and whatnot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' 192, 193, 194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200! Augh! I give up! No where's the damn kitchen?!' Sasuke mentally screamed, for he too had too much pride to voice out such thoughts. And he was now thoroughly fed up with Kakashi. How does Itachi stand to be around him? Alas, the world will never know...and Kakashi seemed to have found the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was not what I was expecting. The room looked to take up half of the first floor. How on earth did it take Kakashi this long to locate something this big?! The cupboards, shelves, and pantries were made of a dark cherry wood, but what he didn't expect was that all the surfaces were made of stainless steal. Not wood, not marble, but stainless steal! Even the burners on the stove were flat and modern...

"I guess Iruka isn't here...oh well!" Kakashi said.

Popping out of his daze, Sasuke stared at Kakashi suspiciously. He was going through the cupboards, extracting various items. So far he seemed to have a butcher knife, a loaf of bread, and a skewer?

"What are you doing?", still giving Kakashi a suspicious look.

"Making you a sandwich," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh...well, alright," Sasuke said, taking a detour around Kakashi's construction zone. Then he decided that wandering around without an escort (however unqualified said escort was) was not a good idea, so he sat down at the table to observe Kakashi.

Five minutes later Sasuke had ceased trying to make sense of Kakashi's efforts, so he was now staring into space...

'staring...'

'Still staring...'

frowning, he watched as a meat cleaver went soaring through his peripheral vision.

**BANG**

Sasuke nearly flew out of his seat when Kakashi slammed the sandwich right in front of him.

Quickly recovering, he stared with wide eyes at the thing in front of him. It was...It was...

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be a peanut butter and banana sandwich, but I couldn't find any bananas. But you know pickles are good too, so I added that. And then I found pudding in the fridge, so I used that over the pickles. And ketchup! Ketchup makes everything better!! OH! And we had this great fish yesterday. So I put that on top. Do you know what head cheese is? Well neither do I, but it looked edible, so that too!"

If anyone besides Kakashi had seen Sasuke's expression just then, they would have described it as complete and utter horror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kael:** Hello Minna! so this is chapter two! And I've decided that this is about the size of my updates. Small I know, but I have a hard time sitting down and typing and posting my story. Anyhow, keep sending reviews.

Oh yeah, help me deturmine the place of the lemon...I have to figure out that whole thing

help will be apreciated!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

"I'm not eating that..." he said with an air of finality.

"What are you talking about? Itachi said to give you a decent meal, so eat!" Kakashi countered.

"No."

"Eat!"

"NO!"

"Eat it!"

"NO, you eat it!"

"Eat it, or-"

"Kakashi, what are you doing in my kitchen? I thought I banned you ever since the last incident." came a scolding voice from behind Kakashi.

"Itachi told me to feed his new play toy." he said, now talking to a brunette with a scar across his nose. Apparently, he was the origin of the scolding voice.

"Oh, really?" came the reply.

"Yeah, but he won't eat, Iruka." explained Kakashi.

At this, Iruka turned to look at me and the "sandwich". Iruka's eyes nearly fell out when caught sight of said sandwich. He grimaced, then took on a stern expression.

"Kakashi, I suggest-"

"KAKASHI!" came a happy voice that belonged to a blonde girl who had, not seconds ago, glomped Kakashi.

"Ah. Rin, you have perfect timing. Would you please take your boyfriend to the garden? I'm sure Zetsu could use the company." Iruka said.

"Of course!" Rin said with a grin. now holding tightly to Kakashi's arm.

"But-"

"No buts, Kakashi, now lets go!" she said, dragging him away before he could voice his protests.

"Oh! and come back in an hour, Kakashi!" Iruka yelled after the quickly retreating couple.

Sighing, Iruka again turned back to the "sandwich".

"What is that?" he asked, looking at it with slight amusement.

"Apparently. it's a peanut butter, pickle, salmon, pudding, catsup, and head cheese sandwich." answered Sasuke.

Iruka considered the sandwich for a moment, before admitting "I wouldn't want to eat it either."

They stared at it for a moment before Iruka pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello? Hey Chouji, I need you to get rid of something for me..." he said into the phone.

"Yeah, Kakashi made another one and I need you to dispose of it" he said.

"Please..." Iruka begged on the phone line.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Chouji. So how soon can you get it out?"

"Thanks Chouji, bye!" Iruka said before he hung up the phone, again turning back to face Sasuke.

"So what's your name?" inquired Iruka.

"Sasuke." answered the slave.

"Ah. Sasuke, what would you like to eat?" he asked with a smile.

Time Skip (One hour later)

Right on time, an hour later, Kakashi showed up, but was missing Rin.

"C'mon Sasuke, Itachi says you also have to meet the other people in the house." Kakashi said, back to his normal "sensible" self. Or maybe this was his abnormal state?

Waving to Iruka, Sasuke followed Kakashi out of the kitchen and down a hall.

It didn't take as long as last time to get to their destination. How did Sasuke know? Heh. He only counted 100 doors before they got there. And "there" was the dining room, and yes it was big, too.

Sitting at the far chair at the end of the table was a person with long blonde hair. Was ir a guy or a girl? Sasuke sure as hell didn't know, and it was surrounded by...salt?!?!

"Hey, Deidara." Said Kakashi in greeting.

Looking up at the greeting, a large grin plastered itself on its face.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Said Deidara in a mock happy voice. Yup, definitely a guy.

"What are you doing here?" continued Deidara, completely forgetting his salt.

"Itachi simply loved what you did to his clothes, but I think you should dye them pink next time!" chimed in Kakashi.

"What a great idea..."Said the apparent vandal.

"But actually, I do have an actual purpose here, Deidara." and gesturing to Sasuke, "this is Sasuke, he's the new slave Itachi bought today."

Deidara looked interested now, and just a little scary. At that moment, Sasuke would have loved to leave the dining space littered with small piles of salt.

"So you're the new slave, yeah." Deidara uttered with a gleam in his eyes.

and then...

"HI, I'M DEIDARA! NICE TO MEET YOU!!" he said cheerfully, offering his hand flamboyantly.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"NO! Don't you dare turn into another Itachi!" Deidara exclaimed, shaking Sasuke back and forth by the shoulders.

"Deidara, put Sasuke down..." said a laid back voice coming from a red head.

Putting Sasuke down, he collapsed from dizziness. Out of concern, Deidara then scooped Sasuke up, demanding if he were all right. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?!"

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" growled Sasuke.

And Deidara relinquished his hold, muttering an apology.

"What's all the racket coming from, Deidara?" asked a man who greatly resembled a shark, who had just entered the dining hall.

"Hello, Kisame, Kakashi was merely introducing Sasuke-kun to us." Explained the red headed man.

Having found "Sasuke-kun", Kisame looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" he ground out.

"I believe Sasuke-kun to be the new slave Itachi purchased this afternoon." said someone behind Kisame.

A man with beady black eyes and white hair stepped out of Kisame's shadow, blankly scrutinizing Sasuke with every step he took.

"Am I right?" inquired the man.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, Kakuzu-san. Sasuke is the new slave." he confirmed.

'Kakuzu-san, huh?' mused Sasuke, 'Apparently I'll have to be careful of him.'

"Come here, boy." Ordered Kakuzu.

"Sorry, Kakuzu-san, but Itachi-sama specifically said not to let you touch him." Kakashi said.

'So that's what Itachi meant by that...' Sasuke thought. At this point in time, he was grateful for his master's possessiveness.

"Fine." Kakuzu ground out.

Kakuzu looked pissed, in fact he looked really pissed, but seemed to dismiss it in talking to the red head.

"So Sasori, how have your dolls been fairing?" he asked with a superior hint to it.

"They have been doing well, Kakuzu, thank you." answered Sasori with his emotionless voice.

"Ah. Well, if you'll excuse us then..." said Kakashi, obviously not wanting to stay in the dining hall any longer.

Kakuzu nodded to them, and Kakashi ushered him out, not that Sasuke needed any further prompting.

Following Kakashi down the hall, Sasuke asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I have fulfilled my obligations, so now it's time to return you to Itachi-san." elaborated Kakashi.

Sasuke grimaced. Itachi was not someone he wanted to be in company with. He's a vampire for Christ sake, but...he wondered. 'How many vampires are in this house?' so he asked Kakashi.

He looked amused, "Sasuke, all the people you just met are vampires." Catching my expression, he quickly reassured, "But Itachi is the only one that has any right to touch you!"

'Sure, that makes me feel loads better!" Sasuke mentally chided.

Sasuke sighed when Kakashi stopped in front of a large oak door. He knocked three times, waited a bit, and tried the knob. Opening the door wide, Kakashi escorted me inside.

Evening light spewed from the large windows on one side of the room, while the far side was draped in shadows. One half of the room was occupied by a four-posted oak bed with black covers, while a dark sofa, chair, and desk occupied the later half. Sitting behind the oak desk was Itachi, currently enthralled in a book. He had one elbow positioned on the desk, using his hand to support his head. The other was positioned in front of him, holding the book so it just caught the light so as not to strain his eyes.

As we entered Itachi's domain, he set the book down upon the wooden surface of the desk, regarding us with mild scrutiny.

"So..." Itachi trailed off with a voice filled with disinterest.

"Did you fulfill you obligations, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Itachi-san." confirmed Kakashi.

"Did you heed my warnings?" he chided looking slightly more expressive.

"Hai."

"Good, continue doing so." Itachi said, using authority. "You are dismissed."

"Hai, Itachi-san. Good night." said Kakashi softly, before turning and closing the door after him.

Other than the racket that the alarms in my head were making, there was silence. Itachi was still regarding me with interest as I stood before him.

With a creak of the chair, Itachi stood, still upholding eye contact. Advancing, he seemed to glide forward--closer. Closer. Closer! CLOSER! Until he was standing but a foot away from me. With the evening light playing across his face, he almost appeared enchanting. Radiating a deep, dark beauty.

Then with a chuckle, he leaned forward, whispering into my ear, "You're trembling..." with such amusement I could have yelled out a retort. But something stopped me---right now Itachi was dangerous, really dangerous.

Without further warning, Itachi bit down into the junction between my neck and shoulder. Embracing my rigid body, Itachi sunk his teeth in deeper. Grunting from the pain, I realized that with out him, I would already have collapsed.

Oh god it hurt!

All I could do was stand there and allow him to take my blood. My mind was going fuzzy.

I was floating...yet not floating.

It was painful...yet exhilarating as I could feel my blood being drained from the two puncture wounds on my neck.

I felt weak...faint...and dizzy...all at the same time.

_Helpless... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retracting his fangs from Sasuke's still body, Itachi withdrew slightly to regard the boy's expression. Sasuke harbored a vacant expression--as if he were bordering on the line of consciousness. In fact, Itachi was positive that was exactly where Sasuke was at the moment. After all, he had just drained quite a lot of his blood. It wasn't surprising that he was about to pass out.

Bending down slightly, he picked up the 15-year old up bridal-style. Itachi carried him fluently to the bedside, pulled back the covers, and deposited him on the silken sheets. Itachi removed Sasuke's shoes, setting them at the foot of the bed. Then removing his own shoes, shirt, and pants--climbed into the other side of the bed. Spreading the comforter over them, he too soon lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vampires Don't Drink Tea**

_thinking_

"talking"

Chapter 4:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke slowly regained consciousness, his fuzzy mind began picking out small details–processing them to bring his mind up to speed.

Soft light was illuminating the room. Alright, so he was in a room. White washed walls. Ceiling–wood ceiling.

_Okay_

The sheets rustled slightly as something shifted in the bed, and something tightened their hold on his waist.

_Mmm...that's nice...WAIT!_

Glancing down, Sasuke discovered a pale arm encircling his waist in a possessive manner.

_Light. Room. Bed. Rustling sheets. Arm around– _The situation suddenly clicked, he glanced up.

Amused red eyes bore down onto his shocked gaze.

"Good morning, Sasuke." stated Itachi.

And everything came crashing down. His enslavement. Itachi. The Café. Kakashi. Limo. Huge mansion. Sandwich. Cook. Deidara. Salt. Kakuzu. Desk. Itachi. Bite. Pain. And then darkness.

Quickly changing his expression, Sasuke glared up at his captor. He honestly had no idea how to respond to Itachi's greeting. So their gazes formed into a staring contest. This contest would have lasted quite a bit longer had they not been interrupted by a knock on the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing away from sasuke, Itachi decided to regard their visitor.

"Come in." he called offhandedly.

The door opened almost hesitantly, and a moment later a maid timidly stepped in. She looked thoroughly uncomfortable with being in the Vampire's room.

"U-um. I-I was sent to i-inform y-you t-t-that you're l-laundry was uh..." she trailed off. She was now staring at Itachi who was absently stroking Sasuke's hair.

"Well?" coaxed Itachi.

"A-ano. Deidara-san d-dyed your c-clothes p-pink..." stuttered the girl who was now fidgeting.

"Oh really?" inquired Itachi with a hint of amusement. He had turned his attention back to Sasuke, who was currently trying to inch away regardless of the arm still secured around his middle.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Oh. Then have Kakashi go into town with Rin to reorder my clothing. Thank you." he said, completely dismissing the maid from his thoughts. The door closed with a click, and he returned his full attention to the teen beneath him.

Smirking, Itachi commented, "I'm a bit surprised to find such a rare blood type is now in my possession." Sasuke stiffened.

"Heh. Lucky for you, I only have to feed once a week." With that comment, Sasuke renewed his efforts to escape Itachi.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke demanded.

Smirking, "You're in no position to be demanding things, Sasuke." Itachi stated, nuzzling into Sasuke's neck while simultaneously tightening his hold.

"Don't touch me!" he growled.

"No, now get up and I'll take you to the kitchen." Itachi said, quickly getting dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned, watching as Itachi shrugged on his pants.

"Are you going to get up, or do I have to carry you?" Asked Itachi, raising an eyebrow.

Cautiously stepping out of the covers, Sasuke found himself still fully dressed. Then spotting his shoes at the foot of the bed, slipped them on. Itachi had already opened the door and was leaning against it while watching me patiently.

Passing through the doorway, I heard a click as the door closed behind them, and a hand on my shoulder steered me in the right direction. _Not that I liked it, in fact I'd be happier in he didn't touch me at all! _Sighing, Sasuke resigned himself to his fate.

Itachi spoke, "I will be leaving at noon for work, so you'll be spending the day with Sasori. He will show you the remainder of the estate."

I muttered a response and we were soon in the kitchen.

The kitchen was buzzing with activity. The day-staff of Itachi's estate were collecting their morning meal, scurrying here and there (N/A That thing about vampires not being able to come out in the daylight is a hoax, they just don't like to be seen). And frankly, if you asked him what they were eating, I wouldn't have been able to tell you because to Sasuke the concoction looked utterly repulsive. Then again, this was Vampire Land, the wonderful land of evil blood-sucking freaks! Not that he was complaining or anything, Sasuke was completely okay with his slave status in 'Vampire Land'. Where he could very well spend the rest of his life as a blood bank for Itachi, never seeing his friends again, oh! And not to mention becoming a play toy to his master's psychotic friends! No, no, Sasuke was completely okay with this...NOT!

Well in any case, Itachi had set him down in an empty chair in the middle of the kitchen. Surprisingly though, was what was set in front of him was not the icky reddish mush the others were wolfing down, but eggs and bacon handed to him by none other than Itachi himself. Never the less, Sasuke stared at it suspiciously, daring it to turn green or something.

Itachi chuckled softly, shaking his head,"Eat. It's not going to eat you, or magically turn into a flower, or some such nonsense." he reassured with an amused tone.

Scowling, Sasuke shot a glare at the man standing behind him.

"Fine." he grumbled, grabbing the fork and quickly polishing off a majority of the meal.

(N/A The whole regenerating of blood thing make people hungry.)

It was good, in fact it was better than a lot of things in his world that were considered gourmet. Yet, even though the dish was excellent, he didn't really want to eat it. Actually, Sasuke never ate breakfast at all, because for him it was a useless endeavor.

"Oh, Itachi-sama!" sang Kakashi as he waltzed into the kitchen. "You have a quest!"

And Itachi, who was still standing behind me, turned to regard Kakashi.

"Alright, bring them in." he said.

So the manservant hurried away to fetch the guest.

"Are you finished, Sasuke?" asked Itachi, putting a hand on his shoulder just briefly before taking the plate and handing it to Iruka.

"Come, lets go meet our guest.." Itachi said, pulling him gently out of the chair.

So here he was being led out of the kitchen to go meet the guest.

Itachi almost groaned as he entered the sitting room where his 'guest' was seated. Orochimaru sat in all his glory on the black leather couch. He sat composed, his hands settled in his lap, and his legs daintily crossed. The perfect picture of calm. Bullshit, the only reason his neighbor ever visited was to escape his crazy wife.(N/A The main influence on Itachi's gay status). Every visit has its perks though. Orochimaru never leaves his house– he escapes for his home.

"Itachi." Orochimaru nodded in acknowledgment.

"Orochimaru." Itachi nodded, "And to what do I owe this visit?" _So I can kill them!_

Orochimaru looked guarded, but his eyes lit up as he had obviously spotted Sasuke.

"And who's this?" asked Orochimaru innocently.

Deciding to temporarily ignore the question, Itachi moved to the sofa opposite Orochimaru, pulling Sasuke onto his lap.

"This is Sasuke, and I expect you to keep your distance."

"And why is that?" asked Orochimaru.

"It's because he belongs to me, and besides, you have a _wife_."

"But Kenzie-chan is crazy, Itachi." he complained.

Raising one elegant brow, Itachi asked curiously," How so?"

"She chained me to a wall yesterday. A wall, Itachi. If that doesn't constitute as crazy, I don't know what does!" cried Orochimaru.

"No, that is called kinky..." supplied Itachi.

"No it isn't! Because after she chained me to the wall, she didn't do anything. She sat down in a chair and watched me! That's it."

Itachi had always believed Mackenzie couldn't get any worse. In his shocked state, he realized that he was wrong. If she had gone this far already in her obsession with Orochimaru, she could get much, much worse. Also because he managed to escape about every two weeks, Itachi would be hearing all about her new developments.

Never the less, Itachi was still clueless about why Orochimaru married her in the first place (N/A Itachi doesn't understand love all that well). Kenzie was a well built woman with long auburn hair that reached down to her waist, and she wore nothing but black. As he had come to find out, She had once been human. She was a regular girl who went to school, got good grades, and had friends. She met Orochimaru, he turned her into a Vampire, they got married, and Kenzie turned into the Evil Overlord of Darkness. God she was evil.

"Oh Itachi-sama! Lady Mackenzie has come to retrieve Orochimaru-san! Shall I show her in?" Kakashi sang, bursting into the room.

Orochimaru looked petrified, but I didn't want him here any longer.

So, "No need for that Kakashi, it was just about time Orochimaru was leaving." Itachi said.

Letting out a sigh, Orochimaru stood. "Then good day to you, Itachi-san."

Kakashi escorted him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his place on Itachi's lap, Sasuke was once again uncomfortable. The entire time they had been conversing, Itachi had kept a tight hold around his middle. Now they were alone. Again. The last time he was alone with Itachi, things hadn't gone so well.

Itachi shifted,"You're beautiful.." he said wistfully.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You, you're my beautiful, beautiful virgin." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke could practically feel his face heating up.

"D-don't say that."

"Why not?" Itachi asked teasingly, one of his hands wandering down to rest on his thigh.

By now, Sasuke could imagine himself looking like a tomato.

He was right there–so close. Itachi slowly took the hand that was on his thigh to cup my face. I was instantly lost in his crimson gaze. Unconsciously, I leaned towards him as he lowered his head to mine. My heart was racing. His long black strands of hair softly brushed against my face as our noses met. Any minute now, I was sure my heart would burst. He stopped just briefly, before covering my lips with his. A jolt of electricity went up my spine. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I could feel his tongue gently caressing my bottom lip, asking entrance. Coherent thought was lost to me, and I gave it without hesitation. Suddenly I was pressed down onto the couch–Itachi's body keeping me stationary. But I hadn't noticed, Itachi was using his tongue to map out every contour of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, it felt so good. I was intoxicated in the pleasure that had overwhelmed me. But sensing that I would soon need air, Itachi broke the kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flushed and panting, Sasuke looked even more delectable than usual. He was beautiful, and all mine.

Chuckling, I leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss. Wrapping my arms around him, I whispered,"I have to go to work, we should go find Sasori."

He was glaring at me now,"That was my first kiss..."

"All the better." I said, scooping him up bridal-style. This time, instead of protesting, he wrapped his arms loosely around my neck. Sasuke looked so tired, I think I put him on overload.

By the time I found Sasori–Sasuke was already fast asleep in my arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kael:** Okay so this one is a bit longer than the rest of the updates...be happy, I just finished writing this thing today!

(Tursday, June 14, 2007) Anyways, so this chapter Sasuke's body was trying to recover lost blood cells...that's why he was so tired.

And YAY! I wrote my first kissing scene! Any good? And out of the kindness of my heart I decided not to leave a cliff hanger...I hate it when other people do it...I feal your pain!

Jan ne!


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vampires Don't Drink Tea**

By Kael

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Sasuke woke up staring blurrily at a blue sky. He was outside. Slowly sitting up, he examined his surroundings. (N/A Sasuke seems to be doing that a lot lately). He was sitting on a grassy spot in the middle of the colossal garden. On the grass, he expected to be rather uncomfortable, but there was no discomfort at all. The garden was even bigger than what it appeared from the house– Pillar upon massive pillar of flowers, bushes, blooming shrubs, and overflowing pots obscured his view. It was almost alien, in its looks. As a matter of fact, he was positive almost everything in sight did not exist on earth. Lost in thought, he got to his feet and wandered over to examine a large red flower that rivaled him in height. It's bulky petals each twice the size of his head! Curios, he leaved in closer.

"Careful. Don't get too close to that plant." remarked a voice from just over his shoulder.

Jerking away from the beefy plant, Sasuke spun around to face the owner of that voice.

Standing nonchalantly a few feet away, was the red head Sasori.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, both curious and put off at Sasori's aloof disposition.

"This plant is called _Bloody Decessus_, or more commonly known as Red Death. It is one of the deadliest plants in the universe." Sasori sighed, "Why Itachi keeps one in his garden, I don't know."

Sasuke looked at Sasori, now quite curious about the bulky red flower.

"What does it do that makes it so dangerous? It looks like just an ordinary _big_ red flower."

"The flower has a very potent pollen, and because the flower's petals are considered quite a delicacy, it has developed this defense mechanism. When anything gets too close, it releases its pollen. If the creature at the other end of its attack is any larger than an insect, the pollen will find its way into your air ways, thus taken into your blood. Once in the blood, the pollen reacts with it so that your temperature rises until you eventually die of overheating. Essentially, your blood boils and it kills you." explained Sasori.

"Oh."

"Yes. In any case I am glad you are awake so that I do not have to carry you. After all, Zetsu had quite a fit when Itachi left you here under my charge." He said flatly, slowly walking in the direction of the mansion.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Sasuke, quickly following after Sasori.

"My job is to show you around the mansion, that's what I'm doing." drawled Sasori.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, as you can clearly see...this is the garden in all its magnificence." came the bored voice, as the red head gestured vaguely at the surrounding area.

"If you ever come out here try not to touch any of the plants, flowers, bushes, shrubs, etc, etc. If you ever happen to meat a half man, half plant thing...relax, its only Zetsu, the gardener..." explained Sasori with what seemed like less enthusiasm than before.

Sasuke waited for him to say something else, but it didn't come.

Sasuke was usually one for silence, but now that he wasn't even in his own world anymore he longed for companionship more than ever. Sighing, sasuke resigned himself to the silence, because Sasori obviously wasn't going to say anything...unless...

"Hey, Sasori?"

"..." Nothing.

"Sasooorriiiiiii?"

"..." Nothing.

"Sasori?"

"..."

Angered, Sasuke yelled, "HEY! C'MON, WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME? ITS _YOUR_ JOB TO WATCH ME, ISN'T IT? TALK TO ME!"

Sasori stopped walking.

"...no, my job is to show you around the mansion. _Showing you around the mansion _does not entail that I must talk to you. Besides, your only a slave...an incompetent one at that." sneered Sasori, as he began walking toward the mansion's back door.

Sasuke was silent now. Why was it that he was cursed with bad luck? His newly acquired master was possessive, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without an escort, and said escort thought him lower than dirt. _Why me?_ He groaned inside his head. Then he had a thought, _Why indeed? If Sasori thought him so unsavory, why did he have to sit through it? Why did he have to be here at all? The answer was: he didn't. There was nothing but Sasori to prevent his escape._ A slow smile spread across his face, and without further ado, Sasuke spun around and sprinted in the opposite direction. _He was going to be free! Free, free, free, free, free! _

But no sooner had he gotten ten feet, the he was knocked to the ground by a raging red head.

"Impudent little! I don't understand why Itachi would stoop so low as to put up with someone such as you! You ungrateful welp!" Sasori cursed at him, forcing Sasuke's fragile human body into the coarse flower bed.

**Crack!**

Sasuke felt a rib break. The pressure Sasori was putting on his back was getting too great. It hurt to even breath now, or rather, he could no longer breath. Desperately trying for breath, Sasuke struggled to alleviate the pressure on his abdomen.

**Crack!**

Another rib broke.

He was panicking now! Sasori was going to kill him! Still struggling to satisfy his starved lungs, Sasuke began to get light headed. The world was getting all blurry, the pain of his ribs becoming less pronounced, and Sasori's curses fading away...

Trying to run away probably wasn't the best of ideas...

Then suddenly, the pressure was suddenly gone– his deprived lungs demanded oxygen and he was abruptly gasping in air. Coughing slightly, he rolled over onto his back to better take in the much desired breath.

Then shouting voices came to his attention, "— DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU

COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" exclaimed the first voice.

"THAT WAS THE POINT! HE TRIED TO RUN AWAY, HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" shouted what sounded like an irate Sasori.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! MAY I REMIND OF HOW LONG ITACHI-SAMA HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMETHING LIKE HIM!"

"..." Sasori seemed to be at a loss for words.

A deep sigh could be heard from the unknown person, "Now go inside and vent out your temper, I'll take care of the kid. You are obviously not fit to watch him in your present mood."

"Bu–"

"NO! Now go inside. I'm disappointed in you Sasori, you can't even keep a level head with a human child..." lectured the unknown voice.

Faint foot steps could be heard as Sasori made his way inside. And then there was silence.

As the conversation ended, Sasuke couldn't help but feel incredibly exhausted. He'd almost been killed by an enraged vampire, after all...

.._.so tired_...

* * *

Kisame watched as Sasori trudged his way into the house. What a drag. 

He sighed, "...Itachi isn't going to be happy."

Sparing a look at the unconscious boy a few feet away, he sighed again. Shaking his head, Kisame almost felt pity toward the teen. After all, he was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke up.

Trudging toward the sleeping youth, Kisame squatted down, and carefully, without hurting him more, picked Sasuke up and began a slow pace toward Hidan, who would patch the kid up so he could heal.

* * *

Later that same day, Itachi returned to a completely silent home. 

There was no sound...none. This was odd, because with this many people living in the same place, there was _always_ sound.

He waited for something, anything to disrupt the unhindered solitude.

There was nothing.

As not to disturb the silence of the house, Itachi slowly crept into the sitting room. There was no one. Setting down his brief case, he speculated about the silence. After about a minute, he realized that the silence was like someone holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.

With all his genius, Itachi couldn't help but wonder why.

This was getting on Itachi's last nerves.

Still, everything was quiet.

Frustrated, he left to investigate.

The bottom level was empty, which only left the upstairs. Taking his time up the stairs, Itachi could now hear the slight hum of murmuring voices. As he reached the top of the stairs, the murmuring had become muffled buzz. Itachi was now taking his time, calmly making his way toward th noise. Finally, he found the source.

There, in the middle of the long hallway of the second floor was Hidan and Kisame.

When he got close enough to catch little snippets of their conversation, they stopped there idle jibe. Both turned to him, as though they were afraid to speak higher than a whisper.

Itachi was puzzled. Why had he come home to such a strange silence? Now even the residents of said house were strangely quiet.

Then it clicked. Something must have happened.

"What happened?" Itachi demanded in all seriousness.

Kisame simply turned and walked down the hallway, motioning more him to follow.

Itachi followed for awhile, until Kisame stopped in front of an empty servant's dorm. Kisame opened the door, and held it open for Itachi.

As Itachi entered the room, he understood.

There laying atop the covers on the bed was Sasuke. The teen looked to be asleep, but what caught Itachi's interest were the bandages tightly wrapped around his torso, and the cuts adorning Sasuke's face and arms.

Itachi took a deep sigh. (N/A Happens a lot, right? The sighing thing goes ooon!).

"Alright Kisame, what happened?" demanded Itachi.

Without hesitation, Kisame explained, "Sasori lost his temper and lashed out at the kid, had I come a minute later Sasori probably would have killed him."

Itachi gave a noncommital grunt as he sat down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"His injuries?"

"He has two cracked ribs and a dislocated ankle."

"That's not so bad, he should be healed by the end of the week..." mused Itachi.

"Be careful Itachi, he's human. If you screw up his body too badly, it's permanent."

"Alright, Kisame. Now would you ask Iruka to make Sasuke something?"

"Sure." Kisame left, and the door creaked as it gently closed.

Itachi turned his attention back to the unconscious teen, even with several injuries and cuts, Sasuke still managed to look awfully appealing. With his dark raven hair framing his face, pail lips upturned, and his innocent face perfect. Looking at him made Itachi almost feel like an old perverted man. Almost. For the most part, he was just marveling in the fact that ths beautiful creature belonged to him. Him and only him.

He silently watched the boy's chest gently going up and down, mechanically taking in breath after breath. The very air that he himself breathed was the only thing keeping him alive. He could practically hear the measured rhythm of Sasuke's heart pumping blood throughout his teenage body. The display was making him hungry.

It was true that Itachi only needed to feed once every week, and it was also true that Itachi had already taken blood once this week, but what he was feeling contradicted that. He was hungry, he felt _starved_, the emotion was washing over him again and again. Waves of desire shot through him. He felt _unbearably_ cold, yet at the same time _agonizingly_ hot. It was the strangest feeling he had ever encountered in his hundred years. The feeling that he _needed_ something just to survive.

Sasuke groaned.

Hoping to speed up the angel's awakening, Itachi slowly leaned down and captured those beautiful pale lips in a sweet kiss. When their lips made contact, Sasuke let loose another groan. It was as if the raven, even in sleep, needed for Itachi just as badly as Itachi needed for him. Carefully running his tongue along the teen's bottom lip, Itachi coaxed his way into Sasuke's waiting mouth. Itachi reveled in the taste of a hidden spice that made itself known to his wandering tongue. Itachi gained new vigor in the kiss, drawing Sasuke, even in his half conscious state into the playful dispute between the sensitive muscles. It seemed the longer the kiss lasted, the more alert Sasuke became. Finally, when the kiss became infinitely deep, Sasuke complied with the unspoken request and tentatively wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

Having gotten what he wanted, Itachi slowly broke the kiss. He retreated and Sasuke's arms fell from around his neck as Sasuke could not sit up without earning a bit of pain.

Looking down at his slave, Itachi smirked. _Things were going nicely. _

* * *

_Thursday, August 23, 2007_

Kael,

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had a busy summer, not to mention I went to Europe, started another story, helped mom get all the furniture from upstairs into the garage so we could install new carpet...Sigh...Oh! And don't forget Marching band camp! That was a whole week.

In any case, I hope you like the update. Post whatever comments, praise, or suggestions you think I might take to heart...or I suppose I don't have to take it to heart. Might I add that I came up with this chapter in under three hours...and that right now it is 3:06am...sigh...I'm tired. In my opinion this whole chapter is...well...definitely not premeditated.

Anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

Ja ne!


	6. Info

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long...high school yah know... But anyway, I can assure you that I will not drop this story, and am currently trying to write chapter six...I didn't actually have a plot line before like...today...so now that I know what I'm writing about, there'll be an update within the next week. I'm terrible at writing plot, so if you have any ideas about what you want in the story you can e-mail me at or just review.

Ja ne!

Kael


	7. Chapter 7

Vampires Don't Drink Tea

Chapter 6

It was cold. Kakuzu cursed as he descended farther and farther into the deep caves that connected to Itachi's property. It was such a pain having to go all the way down these frigid caverns just to get away from _fucking_ Itachi. Itachi Mangekyou, ever the perfect vampire. Everyone else thought so. Not him though, definitely not him. Itachi was the kind of vermin that needed to be wiped off the face of the planet! Nothing but a bloody death with plenty of excruciating pain and torture would do. Not for Itachi though. Death was too good for him. But until Kakuzu thought of something better, death would have to do.

A _painful_ death. Oh, just thinking about it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A pleasured shiver thrilled up his spine as he thought about it, allowing him to let loose a crazed laugh that hit all the high notes with a lovely grating sound. Oh how he wished he could tear Itachi limb from limb- it was in all of his most _intimate_ fantasies after all.

But now! NOW that infernal man had the gall to bring in a slave. Not just any slave though, the slave he'd had his eyes on for years before the brat had ever even thought of the word 'Vampire'. IT JUST- It just got him all _**worked**_ up! Oh! It just made him want to stomp his foot and throw a temper tantrum, but no, no, he'd be good. After all, tantrums were embarrassing; at least that's what Orochimaru's wife kept telling him. MacKenzie was such a _pleasant_ woman; he didn't know what Orochimaru's problem was. If only he would embrace her dark nature and collaborate with her he wouldn't be running in terror so often. Honestly, that wimp Orochimaru was LORD for heaven's sake. Running from his wife day in a day out was simply demeaning. At any rate, Kakuzu wouldn't have to put up with all of this for much longer. He had a plan! Such a delicious plan he couldn't wait to see how it played out. And beautiful, beautiful Sasuke would finally be his!

Throwing his head back Kakuzu cackled again as he descended the tall stairs deeper into the dark caverns while simultaneously tearing 'fantasy-Itachi' into itty bitty pieces inside his mind.

"Just you wait, Itachi. I'll take everything you've ever held dear and when you're wallowing in self-pity in the deepest depths of your despair, I'll finally crush you into the dust you really are!" Kakuzu raved to the empty walls as he descended deeper and deeper into the darkness below.

_

* * *

_

The world really is a strange place,

Sasuke thought as he gazed out the window from Itachi's bed. Ironically enough, Itachi had been the one to nurse him back to health after his run in with death. Somehow it didn't really fit in with the vampire's character, but what was he complaining for? Itachi hadn't even said a word about his escape attempt. Wasn't that just so considerate of him? (Can you feel the sarcasm?). At this stage his ribs were almost to a place where Itachi would let him out of bed, which was huge relief! Deidara and Kakashi had collaborated somehow and hadn't left his side since the second day of his recuperation. They had decided to keep him company and boy did they keep him COMPANY. It was awful! Deidara had made salt piles all over the bed and Kakashi had decided to cook _just for him_. It was a nightmare and it lasted for THREE. WHOLE. DAYSSSS! That is, until Itachi shooed them out and told them never to step foot in his room again on pain of excruciating disembowelment.

Now however, he was just glad that Itachi was still doing paper work in his office. Itachi away in his office made life a whole lot simpler. After all, _Master_ was so hard to talk to. Sasuke was pretty sure he sabotaged all his attempts at conversation _on purpose_! It was so frustrating. Itachi was one of those people who could effectively kill any conversation he entered into. Sasuke HATED it. The only thing Itachi ever managed to be good at was making him squirm.

That first kiss when he'd woken up after being almost killed by Sasori, _his first kiss_, had been the catalyst that had started it all. Every time Itachi came back to the room, it either ended in Itachi utterly murdering his attempt at conversation, or Sasuke on his back with Itachi's tongue down his throat. By now he was sure Itachi had turned it into some kind of game. The "How-long-does-it-take-to-kiss-Sasuke" game, or Itachi's favorite, the "How-red-can-I-get-Sasuke-to-turn" game. He hated them both! It seemed more of a boost to Itachi's superiority complex than anything else.

Anyhow, for the last six hours he'd done nothing but think. Sasuke had watched the world outside the mansion. Right now it looked so warm and just like any summer day back home. The sun was shining on the trees, nondescript brown birds swooping from perch to perch warbling their songs across the yard, and the world went on. But it wasn't his world and it certainly wasn't his home. Staring out at the world almost identical to his own made him sad. It made him remember that he would never see his world again, he'd never see it again, never. Deep down, every time he remembered, he'd feel an invisible hand squeeze tightly around his heart. But in reality there was nothing to be done and he would simply have to adjust.

Or not. Sasuke still had escape in mind; he'd just have to be a little more unobtrusive about his attempts next time. Itachi would just have to suck it if he thought he could keep Sasuke here. What a joke. Kidnappers were kidnappers and they all died in hell!

Speaking of kidnappers, Sasuke's future rapist had just entered the room. And he did _not_ look like he was in a good mood. Itachi was his usual immaculate self with not a hair out of place in his flawless hair, clothes cleanly pressed, and expression perfectly blank. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was Itachi's rather sinister aura.

"Good Afternoon, Sasuke." Itachi growled, stalking over to the bed.

"Afternoon, Master." Sasuke said, weary of Itachi's mood. He'd even addressed Itachi the way he was supposed to.

Itachi stood stock still at the side of the bed, starring down at Sasuke intensely. It made Sasuke nervous. Having Itachi's blood red eyes focused solely on him for such a long time made him extremely tense. The longer Itachi stayed still, the more uncomfortable Sasuke got. In fact, Itachi was even giving off a rather vicious impression.

"Sasuke," Itachi barked as he sank down to the bed, sidling up close to the boy.

"Yes?" Sasuke croaked, starring at Itachi wide eyed.

Without answering, Itachi slowly laid Sasuke down, his own body following close behind. Sasuke, his body caged in with Itachi's arms on either side of him, was starting to get what Itachi wanted. One of Itachi's hands then came up to tilt his head back and with it Itachi leaned down and kissed him. Softly at first, chaste, and then deeper as his mouth kissed a path down to his neck. Sasuke was scared. Just as before, he knew he was utterly helpless against Itachi. The first and only time Itachi had ever fed from him had been painful and he didn't know if he wanted it to happen again. NO! He didn't want it to happen again. Despite being scared out of his mind, he placed a hand on Itachi's chest and SHOVED!

Realistically, he shouldn't have been that surprised that Itachi was pushed off the bed, but in his head he wasn't quite sure what happened when the terrifying vampire was suddenly not about to bite him.

Itachi was livid. Oh, he knew Sasuke would be afraid of the bite, but to PUSH HIM OFF? He could see it now. Before, he couldn't really understand why Sasori had flown off the handle and done so much damage to Sasuke, but NOW, now he knew! He could so easily rip the boy to ribbons right this instant he was so angry. He would deserve it and it would feel so good to—no…..that was a bad idea. Inner Itachi finally conceded. And slowly, he deflated. Looking over to where Sasuke was cowering on the bed, Itachi smirked at how terrified he looked.

"Scared, Sasuke?" he taunted, smirk firmly in place.

Sasuke didn't so much as twitch, his eyes firmly trained on Itachi.

"No? Then we'll have to work on that." Itachi said with a smile, slowly sauntered back to the bed.

Oh yes, Sasuke would have to receive punishment it seemed. What a lovely development. He hadn't punished anyone since the human in Florida all those years ago. His grin widened and anyone who knows anything knows that Itachi is scary when he smiles.

It had been a grand total of two weeks since Itachi purchased him and never once since then had he been this frightened. Sasuke supposed it was a little late in coming, but better late than never, right? Wrong. Oh so wrong! This was bad, really bad. It really looked like Itachi was going to hurt him, like REALLY! And now was as good a time as any to panic. REALLY panic!

The instant Itachi's hand clasped around his wrist, he broke.

"I'm SORRY! I didn't mean-"

"Oh, but you did. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it." Itachi drawled.

"NO! I—I never thought it'd actually do anything!" Sasuke cried as Itachi dragged him off the bed.

"But it did and the fact of the matter is that you _tried_ to push me away. _You. Are. __**Mine**__._ When was this ever made unclear?" Itachi growled threateningly down at the boy on the floor.

"N—never. You made it c—clear…" Sasuke mumbled while staring resolutely at the ground. The ground didn't throw daggers at you with its non-existent eyes when you looked at it. Sasuke could feel Itachi's eyes burning into him, slowly eating away at him, and in a way it hurt. The waves of fury were radiating right at him and right then he knew that Itachi wouldn't just let him off. Itachi was way too angry for that.

Itachi released his wrist from his tight grip.

"Take your clothes off," Came the command, Itachi's voice firm.

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"W—what?" he gasped out.

"You heard me, Sasuke. Take them off." Itachi said, his eyes burning into him.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke just sat there on the ground looking overwhelmed.

Itachi smiled.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the wait. It's been three years since I last updated and I'm still getting e-mails asking me to continue ^_^ In any case, it's updated! Woohooo!

Let me know if it's up to par, everyone! Next chapter is Sasuke's punishment! What will happen next?

Love & Kisses,

Kael

(Posted July 8th, 2010 4:05pm)


	8. Chapter 8

Hahaha reading everyone's reviews make me laugh and feel guilty at the same time. I have the hardest time envisioning solutions to my cliffhangers. But I'll give it a try. I'm sure my writing style has changed since the last time I wrote, but bear with me. ^_^ I don't mind if people decide they want to adopt my story or wish to translate it into another language. I'll finish it someday. College is a very busy time for me, and I apologize to everyone if I forget to write for years at a time. It's happened before. I am currently studying abroad in Japan.

Anyway, it's been three years since my last update, so here's a nice long new chapter. I hope you all like it! Happy reading

* * *

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD!

Chapter 8:

...

"Take your clothes off," Came the command, Itachi's voice firm.

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes wide. Itachi's words reverberating over and over through his head.

"W—what?" he gasped out.

"You heard me, Sasuke. Take them off." Itachi said, his eyes burning into him.

Unsurprisingly, Sasuke just sat there on the ground looking overwhelmed.

Itachi smiled. Slowly advancing on his prey once again, Itachi could just _feel_ his old blood begin to heat up with excitement. It'd been so long. So long since he'd felt the warmth of a lover… or taste the blood of a mortal in the throes of passion. He was getting a high just _thinking_ about it. And poor Sasuke, he could see his terror from here. It was so … compelling.

Sasuke still looked shell shocked by the time Itachi had taken the four steps to the bed. Reaching out with a cold hand, Itachi gently reached out to cup Sasuke's cheek, rubbing his thumb tenderly over the soft skin.

He didn't dare move. _Take your clothes off_, Itachi had said. _There was no way he could do that! What the hell was Itachi getting at? _But the vampire was serious now. He could see it. He could feel Itachi's eyes burning into him, expectant, and yet frightening as he stood there. It wasn't the passive stare he usually received from Itachi. No, this one was calculating, as if he were looking into Sasuke's soul and then figuring out what to do with his findings. The touch on his cheek startled him, stilling his conflicting thoughts. He was frozen in place.

"I'm waiting, Sasuke." Itachi purred.

He couldn't move.

"Alright then. I'll just have to help you."

_Help me?_ … "No! Don't—"But Itachi had already wrenched him into a brutal kiss, his hand tightening around the back of Sasuke's neck.

Itachi chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, Sasuke . . . it'll feel good. I promise."

Pushed back upon the bed, he could feel himself start to hyperventilate. This was happening. It was really happening. His hands kept trying to push the vampire away, but this time Itachi was having none of that.

Hands suddenly pinned above his head, "Stop! I don't want to do this—please! I—"Cut off by another vicious kiss, Itachi smirked down at him. "Hush Sasuke. Relax…," he whispered into the boy's neck, tasting the delicate skin there.

As the vampire settled himself between the boy's legs, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a whimper. Itachi would not be deterred. Following the line of the throat down to the collar of his shirt, he continued to place soft licks and open mouthed kisses down the pale expanse of exposed flesh. Squirming in the man's iron grip, Sasuke couldn't help but fight helplessly, hoping he would be freed if only he fought hard enough. It didn't happen.

Attacked with a sudden kiss to the mouth, Sasuke couldn't help but gasp out in surprise. Taking quick advantage of the moment, Itachi invaded the boy's mouth. Slowly drawing out small gasps from the boy's lips as he slowly and deliberately undid the buttons of Sasuke's button down shirt. Releasing kiss swollen lips, Itachi turned his attention to the newly exposed skin on the boy's chest. Looking down, Itachi saw it. Eyes shut tight, a heavy blush across pale cheeks, shallow labored breath, flushed skin. It was beautiful. He smirked. Experimentally, he rolled his hips forward into Sasuke's spread thighs. It was just as arousing as he thought it'd be. The kid's reaction was immediate. Letting out a startled cry, Sasuke's hips jerked back, forcing his back to arch almost violently into the hovering body above him. Eyes blown wide, Sasuke stared horrified up at his captor.

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke whispered, "Itachi—Master… Please. Please don't do this."

Itachi just stared down at him, a satisfied look on his face. "I don't think so. We've barely even begun. Besides… this is punishment. Remember?" He smirked.

"Now behave."

Letting go of the boy's hands, he was happy to notice no movement from him.

"Good boy."

Leaning down, he restarted his efforts on the boy's neck. It was slow, but rough, as he abused and marked his way down the boy's torso. Every once and awhile Sasuke would gasp and tense up when Itachi found a particularly sensitive spot.

Stifling a moan, he couldn't help but writhe under Itachi's ministrations. It was so hard. He'd never had to try so hard to keep quiet in all his life. He knew there was no point in struggling, so he did nothing. Itachi would only get angry if he tried to escape again. And that would only lead to pain he didn't want when the vampire would inevitably restart his task. It wasn't fair! He knew he shouldn't have provoked Itachi like that, but he couldn't help it. He was still only fifteen after all! Nearly sixteen now, but that wasn't the point. He was fairly sure this was not supposed to be in the cards for him! Why the hell did all the bad Joojoo end up on his plate? He was doing just fine before all this happened. Maybe it was karma? But that didn't make sense, because then that would mean on some level that he actually deserved this. No, that wasn't right. Or maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to Naruto…. That might have done it. It was possible, right? On the other hand, if he started believing in shit like karma… then that would mean that God might actually be real… and reincarnation…. but God wouldn't do this to him… would he? Maybe the people that believe in a vengeful God were actually right? No…. that's not right either. No divine intervention here. Suppressing another involuntary sound, Sasuke decided to change tactics. Damn Itachi…. Why couldn't he just stop? It was—it was good. Why did it have to feel so good? He hated that it felt so good. And the man hadn't really done anything yet! What the hell?!

Wrenched back into reality, razor sharp pain radiating from the juncture of his neck. Itachi, taking advantage of Sasuke's lax form, had gone for what he had wanted when he sought the boy out in the first place. Crying out, hands fisting into the material of the vampire's shirt, he let out a pained sob.

Fangs buried in the boy's throat, Itachi took great pleasure in taking blood from the tensed form below him. It had been such a long time since he'd allowed himself this. Sasuke was so accident prone. But now he was healthy enough. This small amount of blood loss would do him no harm. Taking just enough for the boy to get light headed, he pulled away.

He smiled down at his possession. Taking stock of the boy's hazy expression, he decided that yes, he still wanted to punish Sasuke. Painstakingly.

Licking off the remaining blood from the already closing punctures, hands moving down to slowly remove the boy's pants. Sasuke was still out of it. Focusing on his task, he was surprised to encounter a hand impeding his progress.

Sasuke was staring straight at him. "Don't…" He whispered quietly, propping himself up on the bed.

Well. This was no good.

Bodily picking him up, Itachi settled them both against the headboard. Sasuke's back tightly pressed against his chest. This was much better.

"Wha—?" Sasuke struggled, suddenly feeling dizzy as he was jerked into a sitting position.

Holding the boy more securely against himself, Itachi purred, "Relax for me, Sasuke."

Arms wrapping like steal restraints around his middle, Sasuke could do nothing to stop the shivers from traveling up his spine at Itachi's words. He felt so exposed. Violated almost. His shirt was falling off his shoulders, held in place by his arms only. Pants were open as well, threatening to slip off his narrow hips. Breathing heavily, he startled when Itachi licked a long line up his neck. He tried to lean away from it, but was yanked back almost immediately.

"Hold still," Itachi growled. He settled a small kiss on the skin directly below Sasuke's ear. "We're going to have some _fun_. Which means you need to cooperate…. Is that clear, Sasuke?"

_What did he just say? NO! That was not okay! Not today, thank you! _

Itachi's arm tightened around his middle in warning. "Sasuke?" came the low growl.

_On the other hand… Maybe—Maybe it was better if he cooperated? _

"No matter. It makes no difference to me whether you cooperate or not." Sasuke could practically hear the smirk in Itachi's words. He cringed in anticipation of Itachi's "Fun".

One of Itachi's hands came up to grab his chin, turning his face to receive a stern glare and a particularly rough kiss. It made his lips tingle a little.

And then the fun began.

In his mind, Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to expect. His teenage self-study of sex-ed was a little lacking and personal experience was definitely in need of a little more updating. This was WAY over his measly little bar of experience. A bar he'd earned mostly from interaction with _Master_.

Itachi chucked. "So tense," he murmured, nuzzling into the back of the boy's neck. His hand splayed over Sasuke's flat stomach.

"Relax. Let your body unwind…., "Itachi purred, deep voice washing over his entire body.

"Just like that. Good boy."

Slowly, Sasuke let his body relax. He knew he shouldn't, especially if this was part of the "fun". Finally, he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He was slumped against Itachi now, the man's head still resting firmly on his right shoulder.

Itachi kissed his shoulder, the hand on his stomach beginning to make little circles on his bare skin. It made him twitch uncomfortably every once in a while, but overall it just kind of tickled.

It was probably the silence and the repetitive motion of Itachi's hand that made him so complacent. But when the man's hand got nearer and nearer to the band of his underwear, he barely noticed. When the vampire's hand finally slipped inside, wrapping around his length firmly, there was no preventing the full body jerk and cry that escaped his lips. Curling forward, he tried to pry the man's hands away.

"Stop! What are you doing?" He tried to pull away, however Itachi only tightened his grip. Pulling the boy back against his front.

Head still firmly planted on the boy's shoulder, Itachi chuckled, "Sssh Sasuke." Not only did Itachi not stop, he began to rub him. Again and again. Up and down. It—it was. It was maddening. He could hardly contain his little sounds of pleasure, gasping aloud at the feeling of the man's hand between his legs.

"Stooop . . . ,"Sasuke whimpered, "Please."

Itachi just used the hand that had been used to restrain him to turn his head for a deep kiss.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Pet?" Itachi hummed.

It was no use trying to reason with Itachi. There was no getting out of this.

Sagging against his master again, he couldn't help but tense every time Itachi touched him with that rhythmic groping of his. It made him writhe and twist. It felt so different than when he did this to himself. It was so embarrassing. But Itachi was right… it _did_ feel good. He could feel himself getting hard. He was getting hot, breath becoming ragged as he struggled to get the much needed air to his rapidly beating heart. Itachi stroked him faster and faster, making his toes curl in pleasure. It was as if the vampire was teasing him. It wasn't enough, but he wasn't sure if he wanted more. Biting into his lower lip hard, he tried as hard as he could not to let Itachi have the satisfaction of hearing him moan like a whore. But ultimately, that was exactly what he was giving the bastard! This was bad. The feeling of it raced through him, sending flashes of lightning up his spine and back down to pool in his groin. His legs had begun to shake. It was so overwhelming in its intensity, he felt so helpless in his efforts to stave it off.

Beautiful. That's what it was. This lovely creature he'd manhandled for the better part of an hour was so very painfully beautiful. It was so easy to wring those delicious sounds from his mouth. So easy to keep him exactly where he wanted him. This boy, so very frustrating, so disobedient, but more entertaining than anything he had found in the last three hundred years.

At the moment, he was debating with himself. Should he take the boy now? Or wait? On the other hand, he had been waiting for quite some time now. That incident with Sasori had really done a number on the kid. And because of that, he had avoided feeding from Sasuke. He'd even gone so far as to venture back to the human world to _protect_ Sasuke from his growing blood lust. Which was just absurd in the first place. Perhaps he _was_ growing soft? That just wouldn't do. No, the waiting was over. He was so hungry. Not just for the boy's blood. No, AB- was rare, and it was definitely mouthwateringly delicious. But there was time enough for that later. He was so _hungry_. He ached to touch the boy. Even now, as he was wrapped around the writhing mortal, he needed more. Becoming rougher with his ministrations, he could feel the heat radiating off that pale skin. The panted breaths, soft gasps, stifled moans, flushed skin… it all went straight to his groin. So sweet. The musk of sweat and arousal settled heavily on his tongue. A ravenous appetite settled at his very core, pulling at the last strings of restraint left within him. Sasuke would bend for him. Moan for him. Dance with the agony of overwhelming desire. All for him. He could feel it. Taste it. And he wanted more.

As Sasuke shuttered with the beginnings of release, Itachi pulled away.

"Not yet, Sasuke. Not yet," he soothed. "The fun isn't over yet."

An inarticulate whine, the only reply he received. Itachi pushed the boy forward onto his stomach, leaving him collapsed in a heap of panting, flushed teenager in the middle of the bed. Lovely.

Getting up, Itachi began to shed his clothes. Slowly, carefully, he made sure Sasuke watched as every last piece of clothing was unbuttoned, and discarded upon the floor. Left now in only a pair of boxers, he had Sasuke's undivided attention. The mortal's eyes trained on every movement he made, breathing more measured than before, posture guarded and apprehensive. It was overwhelmingly clear that Sasuke knew what he had in mind this time.

As Itachi began stalking back toward the bed, Sasuke sat straight up and started backpedalling as fast as he could.

"No. No! Hell no! You're not thinking—I don't want to—you can't! There's no way!" He shouted, panicking now in his haste to get away.

Undeterred, Itachi hauled the boy back by an ankle.

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke was not to be underestimated! Determined not to be the victim, he doled out a particularly vicious kick to Itachi's face. And another. And another!

"Take THAT! And THAT! You rapist! Don't TOUCH me!" he screamed, furious at the rather smug looking vampire still firmly attached to his ankle. "This is all your fault! I knew this would happen!"

Itachi had to chuckle. Catching the next kick, he used it to turn the boy over onto his stomach. With a surprised, unhappy sound, Sasuke found himself steadfastly trapped. Arm twisted back and locked firmly underneath his shoulder blade in his captor's iron grip.

With Itachi now hovering above the boy's lower back, full weight used to keep him in place. Sasuke let out a defeated groan, uselessly waggling his remaining arm and legs in a last ditch effort at freedom.

"Why meeee..?" Sasuke grumbled miserably with a sigh, going boneless beneath the vampire's hold.

"Resistance is futile, pet," Itachi said, leaning close. "Did I not make it clear who you belonged to? Or has it just not sunk in yet? You are _mine_. Struggle all you like, but I will take what I want." Running a hand along the boy's bare skin, "And you… will give it to me… You will cry, and beg, and scream… all for me." He whispered. "Now **submit!** I will not ask again."

Swallowing thickly, he let his body go lax," Yes, Master."

"Good boy."Itachi smirked with a caress down the boy's spine. "Now do as I say and it won't hurt. This is punishment, after all."

This was humiliating! If anyone back home ever caught wind of this, he'd NEVER live it down. Not that going home was likely, but that wasn't the point! This was sex we were talking about. At least… he was pretty sure that's what Itachi was going for. Virginal nervousness aside, he had the very distinct urge to scream. Not only that, but the world seemed to have closed around him. The sunny skies of afternoon still cast long shadows within the dark confines of the room, darkening with every cloud that passed overhead. The birds had gone mute, but every movement the vampire made seemed to echo across the room. The slide of sheets as Itachi shifted, the soft hiss of skin against skin, the hammering of his own heart. The silence was deafening. With every touch, every soft sensual movement, every slither of fabric… his world grew smaller. Focused on the pinpoints of contact with the man above. He was still so very hot from their earlier activities, these new touches merely helping to rekindle the fire he had only just managed to escape from. It hurt. It burned. It was good. Electric fingers spidering up and down his frazzled nerves. It came in waves. Small at first… then stronger. More. It was painful. Slow. Building. Breathe coming now in short gasps. It was as if the sun itself had taken up residence within his body. It was agony… soft. Slow… torturous agony.

Shifting the boy over onto his back once more, Itachi couldn't help but admire his work. Breathtaking. Sasuke lay, sprawled haphazardly across the bed. Flushed, breathless, eyes unfocused. Pupils blown wide.

Body caged in with Itachi's arms on either side of him, Sasuke stared straight into the fiery eyes of his master. There was hunger there. The fires of need shining luminously from within. His own desire igniting into want from the sheer yearning embodied in Itachi's eyes. It was so confusing, but he wanted this man to touch him. Everywhere, nowhere, maybe, definitely, no! He didn't know.

Eyes still glued to the ebony pools within the eyes of his pet, Itachi descended into a slow, sensuous capture of the soft lips below. Sluggishly, they deepened the kiss. The slide and slip of twining tongues. Soft. Wet. Coaxing. Drawing forth feverish passion in its wake. Here too, it burned.

"Are you ready?" the man whispered.

This was it. This is where it started.

"Yes…" came the murmured reply. _What else was there to say?_

The soft rustle of clothing being removed. The slide of skin. Slither of cloth. The feeling of cool, silken sheets beneath his heated flesh. It was all so surreal. It almost didn't feel real at all. An out of body experience at best. But it _**was**_ real. He knew that… could feel it, taste it… see it. So very real.

They were naked. Both of them now. Glistening with sweat, hair out of its usual binding, Itachi's eyes looked upon him with such admiration. Burning with lust straight through the skin he had caressed only moments ago. Cradling the boy's slim frame to his own, arm slung possessively around his waist, pulling them together. Nuzzling the neck, "This is going to be uncomfortable… bear with it."

Sasuke, eyes trained on the man's every move, watched as he moved into the space between his legs. Gentle, with fire in his eyes, Sasuke was propped up. Bloody gaze directed straight into his own. Two fingers were suddenly pressed against his slightly parted lips.

"Suck." Came Itachi's command.

With slight hesitation, Sasuke took the two digits into his mouth, rolling them over his tongue, generously coating them with saliva.

"Enough." Came the order, and he released Itachi's fingers.

The heat being generated between them now was enormous. The tension making him edgy with apprehension.

Flipping his pet over once again onto hands and knees, he placed steadying hands on the boy's hips. Taking the time to feel the skin beneath his fingers, it was all he could do to keep himself from plunging savagely forward. He could _feel_ Sasuke shaking in his grip… so helpless… so _his_. He could sense the fear. Could almost see it as it rose in wisps off his slight frame. Just looking at him gave the vampire _shivers_.

He dared not move. He _couldn't_ move. He could even feel himself start to tremble under the raw hunger he could feel radiating from the man. As a shudder lanced itself down his spine, Sasuke could only wait in mounting distress as the vampire took his time debating how best to devour him.

Leaning forward to place a lazy kiss to the jugular, the predator circled a finger around the boy's entrance, earning a quick intake of breath in reaction.

Slowly, dipping his fingers into the tight heat of the young man's ass, he whispered," Does it feel good, Sasuke? How does it feel?"

Sliding in and out, unhurried… deliberately slow. The man made sure he felt every. Single. Touch. Biting his lip, he curled, and writhed, silently trying to escape the uncomfortable feeling pooling into his extremities. When he leaned too far forward, the hand at his hip pulled him back.

"Stop… it—it hurts… haa…" He gasped out.

The twist. The stretch. No one had ever touched him there before. It hurt. It burned. It felt strange… Ever so slowly, he felt the man add another finger, go deeper, and yet… the motions stayed the same. Sliding in. Out. Twisting. Turning. Stretching. Again. And again. And again. Deeper. More. It hurt. It made his toes curl. Made him squirm.

And then he felt it. Three fingers in, deeper now than before, and the same motions as before, now rubbed against something that sent pleasure shooting through him at every pass. Fleeting at first, then becoming more and more insistent as the man behind him took stock in his responses. Breathing heavy, slow breaths, and now rocking with the movement of those fingers… it didn't hurt anymore. No, even worse, he could hardly contain the little sounds of pleasure the man's fingers milked from him. It was that terrible agony from before all over again. But this time, the vampire hadn't so much as touched his cock. No… only those fingers. The twist and slip of those clever fingers was all Itachi required to make him hot.

As suddenly as they'd come, they were gone. It left him feeling overwhelmingly bereft and empty to the very core.

For one terrible moment… he was alone.

All was quiet.

Then, with a touch that seemed almost holy, the vampire caressed him. The cool hand felt like balm to his fevered body. Pressing him gently into the mattress below, the touch calmed him, even as the hand returned to settle at his hip once again.

"Relax…" came the softly murmured command.

Letting out a breath, Itachi finally allowed himself to plunge forward into the tight heat of the body before him. It was glorious. Almost better than he had imagined it would be. So tight.

Now with a smirk firmly plastered on his face, Itachi set a fast grueling pace, firmly intending to wring every last sweet cry from Sasuke's honeyed lips….

...

* * *

… Master was away… it was now or never. He may never be presented with this chance again….

…. And it was _PERFECT_!

Standing in the middle of Itachi's bedroom, Sasuke let out a happy, slightly insane laugh.

Haha. He would have his revenge. Petty… slightly childish, yes… but it was _his_ revenge. No one ever said anything about revenge having to be clever or witty. No, it was nothing even close to that. And it would certainly make him _feel_ better! Itachi would pay for the humiliation he'd exposed him to! Making him do such a thing… really. He was pretty sure escape was a moot point now, but that didn't mean he couldn't make that man regret keeping him confined here. Oh no…. clever it was not… but satisfying it would definitely be!

…. He also doubted Itachi would ever leave him on his own again…. But let's not focus on that for the moment.

The manor was nearly empty now. The vampire having left him in Kakashi's capable hands… and other than the slightly eccentric house keeper and Deidara, who were both in the midst of their own mischief, there was no one who was _really_ keeping an eye on him. Having procured a box of matches from the kitchen this morning, another box from the mantel above the fireplace in the lounge, another from the foyer that was used to light the lamps at night, and finally the last conveniently from the bedside table in the bedroom… it seemed he was set to begin.

With glee radiating from his rather twisted smile, Sasuke lit the first match. This was so easy. He'd never realized how easy it was to set things on fire. Not that he'd ever had many vengeful thoughts before either, but it seemed like something that shouldn't have been quite so easily carried out.

Giggling to himself, Sasuke dropped the match… right onto the satiny sheets of Itachi's giant mahogany bed. Quickly dropping two more, he watched in rapture as the flames danced across the fabric until the flames began to lick hungrily at the ancient wood.

_Why did I never think to set things on fire before?! This is AWESOME! _

After that, he happily destroyed the curtains and the rug… leaving to bedroom, he carefully closed the door. Walking calmly through the deserted halls, he dropped match after match, setting fire to anything that seemed flammable enough.

Curtains, rugs, couches, chairs… nothing was safe. Doilies, wall hangings, beds, clothes, pillows…. Everything Sasuke could get his hands on became doused in the fiery fingers of the rapidly spreading flames.

When his supply of matches finally ran out… calm as you please, Sasuke walked out the front door and stood in front of the house. It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Sasuke couldn't ever remember being more satisfied with himself than he was at that very moment.

Deciding to find a comfortable place to sit against the fountain in the courtyard, he settled in to wait as his masterpiece took form before his eyes. Closing his eyes in contentment, soaking up the warmth of the midday sun against his back, he couldn't help but anticipate the look on Itachi's face when he returned home. He really hoped Itachi took the time to appreciate his efforts. After all, it wasn't every day that one's house shone as brightly as the sun.

. . .

Nearly an hour later, Itachi let out a long suffering sigh as he looked upon the inferno spewing from the upper windows of his home.

Still staring blankly up at the steadily burning household, he asked, "Kakashi?... why is my house on fire?"

Kakashi, busy trying to save a piece of charred metal, distractedly pointed off to the side.

Aiming his gaze in the indicated direction, his eyes landed on a teenager perched at the edge of the fountain looking gleefully up at the hellish destruction.

As if drawn by his gaze, bottomless pools of ebony locked with his own deep crimson irises. Smirk blossoming across young features, the boy turned to face him, head tilting to one side, chin thrust out arrogantly.

It was then that a challenge rang out…

Without a single word… Itachi heard it.

In a voice quiet yet firm…

It whispered…

_The game begins now. Catch me if you can… __**Master**__…_

* * *

_Posted 11:00pm 10/14/2013 Nagoya, Japan_


End file.
